All That I Have
by JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: "I am sorry, Латвия. But you know why I have to do it, да?" Latvia nodded sleepily into Russia's chest. "Because you have to teach me to be a good boy." Or: The fic where Latvia has Stockholm Syndrome. Implied underage and abuse, nothing too graphic.


**This story is alternate history. Also, there is some implied underage (does Latvia count as being underage if he's technically hundreds of years old?). And implied abuse.  
**

**Also: This is another story I wrote a couple years ago, before I understood the characters. I apologize for OOC-ness and the oh-so-popular evil!Russia trope.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._**

OoOoOo

Latvia curled up beside Russia, both of them naked and exhausted. He rested his head against Russia's chest. Why hadn't he noticed how nice Russia was before? Why had he been so scared of him? Russia was kind and only did things to make him a better person. He loved the attention Russia gave him, ever since Lithuania and Estonia had gained independence and left. He hadn't seen them since then. 93* years.

Sometimes he missed them, but then he remembered what Russia had told him. Russia said that they didn't care about him and that they didn't want him to gain independence. They were going to invade him as soon as Russia wasn't backing him up. But Russia promised to protect him, so long as he was under the older nation's rule.

He didn't mind being controlled by Russia. Russia was a lot kinder than what the other nations said. When he'd asked Russia why he'd ever been afraid, Russia had replied that Lithuania and Estonia had tricked him into believing them. At first, Latvia had been skeptic of this, for he had still thought of the other two Baltic nations as his brothers. But the more time he spent with Russia, the more he realized just how wrong he'd been, and grew to hate Lithuania and Estonia.

Russia put an arm over Latvia's small body and pulled him closer. Latvia snuggled into the taller man. Russia traced the scars and cuts and bruises that littered Latvia's back. Latvia was proud of them. It meant that he was learning to be a good boy, not like the other nations. He deserved to be punished if he did something wrong. Every scar, every bruise, every cut showed that he was learning something new. He winced when Russia rubbed a particularly sensitive area.

"I am sorry, Латвия," Russia murmured softly. Latvia almost purred at his voice. He somehow managed to move closer to the older man. "But you know why I have to do it, да?"

Latvia nodded sleepily into Russia's chest. He looked up into the other man's eyes. "Because you have to teach me to be a good boy."

Russia nodded, his signature smile on his face. He kissed Latvia's temple. "I don't want to do it, but you have to learn what you've done wrong."

The teen closed his eyes. "Mm-hmm. I deserve it. You're making me better."

**/break\\\\\**

It was a few days later that Lithuania and Estonia managed to meet up. For years, they'd regretted leaving Latvia in the hands of the least mentally stable country in the world. But they hadn't had a choice. For one, their bosses hadn't let them do anything. Then there was the fact that neither of them had been powerful enough to get Latvia out. So instead, for 93 years they'd discussed how they'd get Latvia when the time came. They worked on becoming stronger. Their people, over the years, came to believe that Latvia, too, should be independent.

Finally, the time came. They were stronger and braver than they'd been while under Russia's rule. They were scared to go back to Russia's home but wanted to help Latvia more than anything. The plan was simple. Break in, sneak Latvia out, burn Russia's home. The last one they just wanted to do for a little bit of payback. But the plan should succeed. If Russia still followed the schedule he had when they were under his control, they could get in and get out without him ever knowing they were there.

They hoped.

They were prepared for Russia to declare war as soon as he discovered Latvia missing. Their people were prepared for this. Poland and his people were ready to back them up. So was America. Even if the plan didn't turn out right, they were going to do whatever it takes to get Latvia out. Who knew what Russia was doing to him?

The first part of the plan was easy. Russia hadn't changed his locks, and Estonia managed to get them inside the house. They snuck in and closed the door quietly behind them. They made their way up the stairs and to where they knew Latvia's room was. They opened the door gently. The room was dark, but they could see the tuft of blonde hair on the bed.

Lithuania hurried over to the bed while Estonia stood by the door. Lithuania shook Latvia awake. As soon as Latvia opened his eyes, he screamed. Lithuania, figuring the boy hadn't woken up yet, placed a hand on the teen's mouth, shushing him.

"Latvia! Latvia, it's me! It's Toris!" he whispered urgently. Latvia knocked Lithuania's hand away and tried to run away. Worried by the boy's behavior, Lithuania held onto Latvia's shoulders. Latvia started crying.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Latvia yelled. Estonia went over to the two. Latvia jerked back. "Russia! RUSS –"

Estonia covered Latvia's mouth. "Are you crazy? We're trying to help you!"

"It seems like little Латвия doesn't want your help."

Lithuania and Estonia froze in terror. Latvia took the chance to break from their grip and run to Russia, who stood menacingly in the doorway. Russia flicked the lights on as Latvia hugged him, giving Lithuania and Estonia a clear view of the teen's back, for he wasn't wearing a shirt. Estonia's eyes narrowed. Lithuania gasped.

"Latvia …"

"I think you should leave," Russia said. He wrapped an arm around Latvia, pulling him gently so the boy was beside him. Latvia clung to Russia.

"Latvia, we're getting you out of here," Estonia stated, locking his gaze with Russia's. Latvia winced and half-hid behind Russia.

"I-I don't want to," he said. "L-leave me alone!"

"You can't tell me you _want_ to stay here?" Lithuania asked, incredulous. Latvia nodded fearfully.

"You're just saying that because you're scared," Estonia spoke, turning his gaze to Latvia. "We're stronger now, we aren't going to let Russia hurt you anymore."

"I-I want t-to stay," Latvia cried. "D-don't make me l-leave!"

Lithuania took a step closer. "He's been hurting you! You have scars on your back, and bruises all over your body!"

"I deserve it!" Latvia yelled. Lithuania froze. Estonia's heart skipped a beat. Quieter, Latvia added, "He-he's making me a good boy. He's helping me."

Estonia took three steps forward angrily. Latvia shrunk back. Russia watched on in amusement. "It's abuse, Latvia! He isn't helping you, whatever he may have tricked you to believe!"

"He-he wouldn't lie to me!" Latvia cried, his face wet and shiny with tears. "He loves me! He told me! He-he told me everything you two are planning! A-and it w-won't work!"

Estonia was shocked into silence. Lithuania took another cautious step forward. He said quietly, carefully, "What has he told you, Raivis?" Another step.

Latvia narrowed his eyes. "H-how you're planning to invade me a-as soon as I'm independent! R-Russia's protecting me! Th-that means he means it when he s-says he l-loves me!"

"Latvia, you know us better than that!" Lithuania complained. He felt tears threaten to fall. How could Russia do this? How could Russia turn the boy he thought of as a brother against him and Estonia?

Estonia thought along the same lines. He snapped angrily to Russia, "What have you done to him?"

Russia smiled. "I have only told him the truth." He petted Latvia's hair. Latvia leaned into his touch, beginning to calm down. Lithuania and Estonia steamed at the action.

"Little Латвия knows I love him," Russia continued, now looking down at said teen. "And he knows how sad I will be if he leaves." Latvia looked up at him, a slight smile on his face. Seeing the angry faces of the other two Baltics, Russia leaned down and caught Latvia's lips with his own. Estonia and Lithuania froze in horror and disgust, which only amplified when Latvia kissed back.

Russia wiped away Latvia's tears with his fingers. Latvia stepped closer to him – too close to just be friendly – and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Russia's hands lowered to Latvia's shoulders, then his back, then one hand dropped lower to grip Latvia's butt –

"Stop it, you sick monster!" Estonia yelled. "How could you do that to Latvia? He's _fifteen_!"

"Latviaaaa!" Lithuania cried when said boy didn't push Russia away. Latvia moved closer so that his and Russia's chests were touching. And – did that kiss _have tongue_?

Russia broke the kiss. Latvia, blushing and panting, whined in protest. Russia chuckled and traced Latvia's cheek with a finger.

"Stop it!" Estonia yelled again.

Russia looked to the two older Baltics. "Does it anger you to see Latvia happy with me?" Estonia glared. Lithuania clenched his fists. "I guess I shouldn't tell you then how good he tastes. Or how tight he is. Or how beautiful his face is when he's riding me."

Lithuania felt nauseous. "That's disgusting!" He looked at Latvia. "Raivis, what he's doing is wrong. You definitely need to leave with us now."

Latvia shook his head. "I love him. I-I'm not leaving him!" He turned desperately to Russia. "D-don't make me leave! P-please!"

Seeing Latvia _begging_ Russia in the first place sent Lithuania over the edge. How dare Russia brainwash the teen! How dare he! Lithuania, without thinking, punched Russia in the face. As he'd grown stronger over the years, Russia was sent crashing to the floor.

Estonia grabbed Latvia, kicking and screaming, away from Russia. Lithuania followed. Russia was very clearly 'kolling'. Latvia screamed and cried.

"Please! Don't make me leave! I love him! He's all that I have!"

Hearts breaking, Estonia and Lithuania did their best to ignore Latvia. As soon as they made it outside, their 'back-up' – aka, a certain someone who wanted a fight – popped out of the bushes with a shotgun pointed at the Russian behind them.

"Stop right there, commie!" America shouted. "Don't worry, Latvia! I'll save ya! 'Cuz I'm the hero!"

Latvia was pushed into the Baltics' car. Lithuania stayed in the back to hold Latvia down as Estonia drove. They heard a few gunshots from Russia's house. Latvia, giving up, cried silently, sitting as far away from Lithuania as possible.

_I'll get back to you,_ Latvia thought, looking out the window. _Nothing can keep us apart._

OoOoOo

_**I realized when I decided to write this that I've never read a story where Latvia had Stockholm Syndrome. I think it's more likely than other Stockholm Syndrome scenarios I've read. Who's with me?**_

_*** = This is an Alternate History fic, so I chose for Estonia and Lithuania to be recognized as independent in 1919. I believe (irl) Lithuania was recognized in 1918, and Estonia 1920. I think the Soviet Union forced them to go back during WWII, but I'm pretending that because Russia still has Latvia, he's content with that. **_

**Латвия = **_**Latvia (Russian)**_

**Да = **_**yes (Russian)**_


End file.
